Two individual projects are proposed for the coming year. 1) We plan to continue our study on the morphology and laminar distribution pattern of neurons of visual cortical areas 17 and 18 which accumulate exogenous 3H-GABA. 2) We propose to identify visual area 18-efferents and their arborization patterns in area 17 using the HRP-method. Another two projects are now at a very advanced stage; they will be completed and the results used for two manuscripts within the coming year. 1) Non-geniculate subcortical projections to visual cortical areas. 2) Laminar origin of fibers interconnecting visual cortical areas.